Ibuku bukan ibuku
by ParaKiss Cathleen
Summary: Reina memiliki ibu yg tak layak disebut sebagai ibu. Reinalah yg mengurusi semua urusan rumah tangga & mengurus ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Sementara ibunya, malah asyik berselingkuh & hampir membunuh ayah Reina juga Reina. Apakah yang akan Reina perbuat?


**..Ibuku Bukan Ibuku..**

(fanfic from anime Hell Girl / Jigoku Soujo)

* * *

**cuap-cuap penulis : **silahkan dibaca fanfic ku yang ini... semoga dapat menghibur yang membacanya.. dan ditunggu reviewnya.. :d

* * *

Reina menghela nafas saat ia bangun dan menatap jam wekernya. Sudah pukul 5 pagi. Ia harus cepat-cepat bangun atau _oka-san_ akan memarahinya, atau bahkan menyiramnya dengan air satu ember.

Reina merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu keluar kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sapu. Setiap bangun pagi dan sebelum pergi ke sekolah, Reina selalu menyapu, mengepel, dan merapikan rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Saat melewati TV, ia melihat _oka-san_ tertidur di depan TV ditemani bungkus-bungkus rokok bekas dan botol bir yang berserakkan tak karuan. Kalau mabuk, berarti ia tidak akan bangun sampai Reina pergi sekolah. Reina menghela nafas lagi. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi Reina. Belakangan, _oka-san_ pulang pagi atau bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah dan baru pulang kebesokkan harinya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh _oka-san_, Reina tidak peduli.

Cepat-cepat ia melakukan tugasnya supaya tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Sesudah itu ia mandi lalu meletakkan semangkok bubur di meja makan untuk _oto-san_ yang terbaring sakit di kamar. Kemudian ia pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Nao menepuk punggung Reina saat Reina hampir tertidur di kereta. "Hei Rei!"

Reina tersenyum. Melihat sosok Nao yang selalu _fresh_, membuatnya tidak mengantuk lagi. "Pagi," balas Reina

"Bagaimana tugasmu? Sudah dibuat?" tanya Nao yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Reina.

Reina terdiam. Karena mengurusi _oto-san_, ia tidak sempat membuat tugas atau bahkan belajar sehingga nilainya menjadi turun belakangan ini.

"Rei?" tegur Nao

"Aku belum membuatnya," bisik Reina sambil menghela nafas. Terlihat dibawah matanya terdapat kantong mata hitam. Itu karena ia cukup kelelahan beberapa malam ini. _Oto-san_ harus pulang pergi ke rumah sakit karena ia tidak mau dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Dan belakangan_, oka-san_ juga tidak peduli lagi pada _oto-san_.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat," kata Nao lagi, khawatir

Reina tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku," jawabnya

Lalu mereka pun turun di stasiun kota X, di dekat sekolah mereka.

**

* * *

**

"Reina," tegur Matsuyama _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar matematika dari depan kelas. Matsuyama _sensei_ mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Reina tidak terbangun saat ia memanggilnya.

Sementara itu Nao menyenggol-nyenggol pundak Reina supaya gadis itu terbangun, namun Reina tetap tertidur pulas.

"Reina!" tegur Matsuyama _sensei _lagi sambil menggebrak meja Reina sehingga Reina pun terbangun seketika. Reina menatap Matsuyama _sensei_ dengan tatapan lesu. "Apa-apaan kau tertidur di tengah pelajaran seperti ini, hah?!" tegur Matsuyama _sensei_

"Reina sedang sakit, Pak!" bela Nao yang duduk dibelakang Reina

Matsuyama _sensei_ melirik kearah Nao sesaat lalu kembali menatap Reina garang. "Kalau sakit ya tidak usah masuk sekolah!"

Tiba-tiba jendela kelas yang ada di sebelah Reina diketuk. Terlihat Kazu _sensei_ memperhatikan Matsuyama _Sensei_ dari koridor kelas, kemudian ia membuka kaca jendela kelas lalu melongokkan kepalanya. "Matsuyama _sensei_ tidak perlu memarahi Reina, ia memang sedang sakit," bela Kazu_ sensei_.

"Ya sudah, sana tidur di UKS!" kata Matsuyama _sensei_

"Biar saya antar," sambung Nao yang sudah siap-siap bangkit dari duduknya

"Tidak perlu biar saya saja," kata Kazu _sensei_. "Kalau kau meninggalkan kelas, bisa ketinggalan pelajaran," Kazu _sensei _memegang pundak Reina yang berdiri di depan jendela. "Ayo Rei, biar saya antar kamu ke UKS,"

Reina berjalan gontai menuju pintu kelas lalu keluar kelas dan Kazu _sensei _sudah menunggunya.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Kazu _sensei _sambil menyentuh dahi Reina

"Aku hanya mengantuk," jawab Reina sambil menguap

"Kantung dibawah matamu tebal sekali. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi _Oto-san_. Ia sedang sakit,"

"Oh, aku sudah dengar," jawab Kazu _sensei _sambil mengangguk. Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu ruang UKS. Kazu _sensei_ menyentuh pundak Reina. "Kalau kau perlu sesuatu atau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, kau bisa menghubungiku,"

Reina tersenyum. "Terima kasih Kazu _sensei_," kata Reina sambil menunduk.

**

* * *

**

"Reina!!!!" panggil _oka-san_

Reina yang sedang mencuci baju setelah pulang sekolah, dengan tergesa-gesa membilas tangannya lalu menghampiri _oka-san_ yang berteriak memanggilnya. "Ada apa _oka-san_?"

"Si tua bangka itu muntah lagi, lebih baik kau cepat bereskan atau kamar itu akan semakin bau bangkai,"

Reina menggigit bibir lalu melaksanakan saja apa yang diperintahkan _oka-san_. Ia masuk ke kamar _oto-san_ dan melihat pria setengah baya itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Terlihat muntahannya itu disamping tempat tidurnya. Reina cepat-cepat membersihkannya. Terlihat beberapa obat keluar bersama muntahannya. Setelah beres, ia lalu menatap _oto-san_ yang sudah kembali tertidur. Tapi kemudian ia kembali teringat dengan cuciannya. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari kamar.

Dan saat melintas ruang makan, ia tak menyadari kalau ternyata di luar mulai turun hujan. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat cucian bajunya yang sedang dijemur di luar. Ia melirik _oka-san_. Kalau meminta bantuannya, pasti ia akan dimakinya. Karena itu dia diam saja dan mengerjakannya sendiri.

Terdengar pintu rumah dibanting. Itu berarti _Oka-san_ pergi lagi. Reina menghela nafas sambil menarik tangannya ke atas. Capek sekali dia hari ini. Rasanya hidup ini begitu berat.

Setelah merapikan baju, ia merapikan ruang TV yang berantakan dan kemudian ia menemukan sebotol obat tidur. Ia menggoyangkannya dan rupanya botol itu sudah kosong. Reina pun membuangnya ke tempat sampah bersama bungkus rokok dan botol bekas lainnya.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 7, ia memasakkan bubur untuk _oto-san_. Lalu setelah selesai, ia membawakan mangkuk bubur itu ke kamar _oto-san_.

"_Oto-san_?" panggil Reina sambil meletakkan bubur di meja. Namun _oto-san_ tidak bangun, ia terus terlelap begitu pulas. "_Oto-san_, waktunya makan lalu minum obat," Reina mengguncang-guncang tubuh _oto-san_. Namun saat melihat wajah _oto-san_ yang pucat pasi, ia langsung panik. Cepat-cepat ia merasakan nafas _oto-san_ meskipun badan _oto-san_ mulai mendingin. Reina menggigit bibir, berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Cepat-cepat ia menekan nomor telepon Kazu _sensei_, wali kelasnya. Terdengar nada sambung sesaat lalu diangkat. "Halo?"

"Halo _sensei_, ini Reina!" kata Reina panik

"Ada apa ya, Reina?" tanya Kazu _sensei_ dengan suara tetap tenang

"_Oto-san_ sekarat, aku…" Reina menangis. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Sekarat?" Kazu _sensei_ terdiam dan entah kenapa dari jauh terdengar suara tawa seorang perempuan. "Kalau begitu, kau telepon rumah sakit dan aku akan ke rumahmu,"

Reina yang masih panik kemudian menelepon rumah Nao. "Halo?"

"Nao," balas Reina yang masih menangis. "_Oto-san_,"

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Nao yang panik saat mendengar isak tangis Reina yang tersedu-sedu. "Rei, aku dan orang tuaku akan ke rumahmu! Sabarlah!"

**

* * *

**

_Ambulance_ datang dan membawa _oto-san_ ke ruang UGD. Reina bersama kedua orang tua Nao dan juga Nao, duduk di kursi koridor rumah sakit.

Air mata Reina sudah berhenti. Ia bersandar di pundak Nao.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kazu _sensei _muncul bersama _oka-san_. "Reina!"

"_Sensei_ dan _Oka-san_?" tanya Reina

"Aku bertemu _sensei_ saat pulang ke rumah dan ia memberi tahu kalau _oto-san_ masuk rumah sakit. Lalu kami sama-sama kemari," jawab _Oka-san_ sambil menatap sesaat Kazu _sensei_.

Nao menggeram. Ia bisa melihat kepanikan yang dibuat-buat oleh kedua orang yang baru datang itu. Sementara Reina tidak memperdulikannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang, hanya _oto-san_.

Lalu dokterpun muncul dari ruangan tempat _oto-san_ berada.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan _oto-san_?" tanya Reina

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Ini karena ia terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat-obatan atau _over dosis_. Saya lihat di _sample_ nya, ia terlalu banyak minum obat tidur," jelas dokter

_Oka-san_ mengangguk. "Tadi pagi saya melihatnya meminum obat itu, tapi saya tidak melihat kalau ia minum sampai berlebih,"

"Tapi _oto-san_ tidak pernah meminum obat tidur sebelumnya," sahut Reina sambil menatap _oka-san_. "Dan kami tidak pernah membeli obat tidur untuk _oto-san_!"

_Oka-san_ hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia duduk di kursi.

Reina menatap tajam ke arah _Oka-san_. "_Oka-san _yang memberinya obat tidur?"

_Oka-san_ menghardik, "Jangan sembarangan menuduh, ya! Tadi pagi aku masih tidur saat ia terbangun,"

"Tapi tadi bibi bilang kalau bibi melihat paman minum obat tidur," sambung Nao

_Oka-san_ terdiam. Ia menyadari kalau dirinya telah salah bicara.

"Jadi _Oka-san_ yang meracuni _Oto-san_?" tanya Reina

_Oka-san _tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku meracuni suamiku tercinta yang sedang sekarat itu? Jangan kurang ajar ya kamu, Rei!" _Oka-san _bangkit dari duduknya lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Kazu _sensei_. "Ayo kita pergi,"

Reina menatap _Oka-san _dan Kazu _sensei _dengan amarah. "_Oka-san_ sudah mabuk!"

_Oka-san _berbalik dan menarik Kazu _sensei _untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kazu _sensei_ ternyata sama saja!" jerit Reina histeris. Reina jatuh berlutut, menangis tanpa melihat kepergian _Oka-san _bersama dengan wali kelasnya itu, Kazu _sensei_. Ia sudah benar-benar marah dengan _Oka-san_. _Oka-san _lah yang ternyata berusaha membunuh _Oto-san_. Dan ternyata, _Oka-san_ ada main dengan Kazu _sensei_.

Nao hanya mengelus-elus pundak Reina, berusaha menenangkan temannya itu.

**

* * *

**

Reina tinggal di rumah sakit untuk menemani _Oto-san_. Namun ia akan pulang sebentar untuk membawa beberapa barang milik _Oto-san_.

Dan saat sampai di rumah, ia melihat _Oka-san_ bersama dengan Kazu _sensei_ sedang minum-minum dan bermesraan di ruang TV. Reina begitu geram. Disaat _Oto-san_ sedang sekarat, _Oka-san _malah bersenang-senang dengan laki-laki lain yang merupakan guru dari anaknya. Entah apa reaksi teman-teman sekolahnya jika mengetahui hal ini.

Reina masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela lalu mengambil barang-barangnya dan dimasukkannya ke tas. Kemudian ia berlari pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Disana masih ada Nao yang menggantikannya menunggui _Oto-san_.

"Reina?" sapa Nao saat Reina datang sambil menangis dalam diam. "Ada apa?"

"_Oka-san_," Reina terisak. "Aku benci _Oka-san_!"

"Dan Kazu _sensei_?" tanya Nao. Lalu Reina pun mengangguk.

Mereka berdua duduk diam di kursi koridor rumah sakit. Lalu terdengar suster bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu pasien.

"Akses saja situs _Hell Comunication_! Situs itu hanya bisa diakses pada jam 12 malam. Jika kita menuliskan nama orang yang kita benci di situs itu, maka gadis neraka akan mengirimnya ke neraka,"

Reina yang mendengar itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau, Rei?" tanya Nao

Reina melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 12 kurang 10 menit. "Mengakses _hell comunication_," jawab Reina.

Reina menuju ruang komputer rumah sakit diikuti Nao lalu membuka situs tersebut tepat di jam 12. Lalu ia mengetikkan nama _Oka-san _disitus itu.

**Sanaka Nagami**

Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan muncul dibelakang mereka. Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang tidak asing lagi. Dia Emma Ai, teman sekelas Reina dan Nao. "Kamu memanggilku?"

Emma Ai memberikan sebuah boneka jerami bersimpul pada Reina. "Kalau kamu lepas simpul ini, berarti kita terikat perjanjian. Orang yang kamu benci akan jatuh ke neraka,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Reina sambil menatap boneka yang sudah ada digenggamanannya.

"Tapi mengutuk orang lain ada dua kelemahan. Sebagai imbalan atas terbalaskan dendammu, setelah mati nanti, rohmu pun akan masuk ke dalam neraka,"

**

* * *

**

Reina dan Nao tertidur di bangku koridor rumah sakit dan mereka terbangun saat ibunya Nao menyentuh pundak mereka. "Reina, Nao,"

"Ah bibi," Reina terbangun sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Ibumu tidak kembali lagi?" tanya ibu Nao

Reina menggeleng sambil tersenyum muram. Ia masih menggenggam boneka jerami bersimpul yang belum ditariknya.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kalian pulang dulu. Mandi, lalu pergi ke sekolah. Biar bibi yang menjaga ayahmu," kata ibu Nao sambil mengelus pipi Reina.

"Bibi baik sekali," balas Reina sambil memeluk ibu Nao

"Kalau begitu, kita ke rumahmu saja Rei, kan lebih dekat," kata Nao

Lalu mereka berdua ke rumah Reina. Rumah itu dalam keadaan sepi namun begitu berantakan.

"_Oka-san_?" panggil Reina dan _Oka-san_ pun muncul sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Kemana saja kamu?" tegur _Oka-san_

"Aku menunggui _Oto-san_ di rumah sakit," jawab Reina

"Untuk apa kau menunggui si tua bangka itu?!"

Reina terdiam dan _Oka-san _menarik baju Reina sehingga Reina terseret bersama bajunya sementara itu Nao yang masih diluar, terkunci, tidak bisa menolong Reina.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kamu lakukan!" teriak _Oka-san_

Reina hanya menangis. Sementara _Oka-san_ terus menariknya ke kamar mandi. Dilepaskannya Reina lalu _Oka-san_ mencengkram rambut Reina dan menenggelamkannya di kamar mandi. "To…" Reina meronta namun kekuatan _Oka-san_ terlalu kuat.

"Tidak seharusnya aku punya keluarga seperti ini! Suami cacat, anak tak berguna!"

Reina meronta-ronta namun _Oka-san_ tak melepaskannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh _Oka-san _ditarik sampai terjatuh oleh Nao yang berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah. Reina megap-megap kehabisan nafas, dengan tenggorokkan yang sakit karena tertelan air, juga kedinginan karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak _Oka-san_ sambil bangkit dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat.

Nao dan Reina menatap pisau lipat itu dengan takut. "_Oka-san_ tega membunuhku?" tanya Reina sambil terus menangis tersedu-sedu

"Tentu saja, aku menyesal telah menganggapmu anak!" _Oka-san _hendak menghunuskan pisaunya itu ke arah Reina namun tiba-tiba saja kedua anak muda itu hilang dari hadapannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pisau yang dipegangnya berubah menjadi ular. Seketika itu juga ia melepaskannya.

Dibelakangnya muncul sosok Kazu _sensei_, kekasih gelapnya sekaligus wali kelas anaknya. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan ketika pertama kali bertemu saat pertemuan orang tua murid.

"Kazu?" _Oka-san_ hendak memeluk sosok Kazu _sensei_ namun Kazu _sensei_ menatap jijik ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah muak dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini. Kau pembunuh dan penipu!" tuduh Kazu _sensei_

"_Oka-san_ tega membunuhku?" tanya Reina yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Kazu _sensei_

"Sanaka, kamu melukaiku," sambung _Oto-san_ yang juga muncul disamping Reina

"Kau, kau kan sedang sekarat di rumah sakit!" jerit _Oka-san_

Lalu ketiga sosok dihadapannya itu berubah wujud. Kazu _sensei_ berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki berbaju jas, tampan, dengan model poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Lalu sosok Reina berubah menjadi perempuan berpakaian kimono, dan sosok _Oto-san _berubah menjadi laki-laki tua memakai topi. "Kau penipu!" seru ketiga orang itu bersamaan

Dan muncul seorang perempuan berkimono di belakang _Oka-san, _Emma Ai. _Oka-san_ begitu terkejut. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Bayangan menyedihkan yang tersesat dalam kegelapan, selalu menyakiti orang lain, jiwa yang tenggelam dalam dosa, bagaimana kalau kau mati saja?"

"AAAAAA….."

Yang tersisa hanya jeritan sang ibu 'palsu' yang terbawa ke neraka.

**

* * *

**

Reina duduk di kursinya sambil memakan bekalnya pada jam istirahat sementara tangan kirinya membaca majalah remaja.

"Kazu _sensei_ mengundurkan diri dari sekolah," kata Nao yang langsung menuju meja Reina saat kembali dari luar kelas.

Reina hanya diam sambil terus mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" Nao menatap Reina dalam. "Kau menyesal telah mengirim ibumu ke neraka?"

Reina menggeleng. "_Oto-san_ akan segera sembuh dan kembali beraktifitas. Ia juga telah memberitahuku kalau ternyata, _Oka-san_ bukanlah ibu kandungku,"

Nao mengangguk. "Pantas saja,"

"Aku hanya kecewa, kenapa _Oto-san_ tidak mengatakannya lebih awal,"

"Ia hanya tidak mau membuatmu sedih karena kau tidak pernah melihat ibu kandungmu sejak lahir,"

"Bukan begitu," Reina menerawang kembali. "Waktu kecil, aku dan ibu kandungku mengalami kecelakaan dahsyat yang menelan jiwa ibuku. Sementara aku, kehilangan ingatan. Dan disaat ini lah, _Oka-san_ memanipulasi ingatanku."

Nao mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu menyesal karena membuang wanita seperti itu ke neraka. Karena setelah ini kau akan hidup bahagia." kata Nao sambil menggenggam tangan Reina. "Dan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu,"

"Aku begitu banyak berhutang budi padamu dan keluargamu," kata Reina lagi

"Itu karena aku dan keluargaku, menyayangimu Rei,"

"Aku juga menyayangimu," balas Reina sambil tersenyum tersipu-sipu

**the end.**

**

* * *

cuap-cuap lagi : **ditunggu review nya... terima kasih karna sudah baca fanfic ku... :d


End file.
